Generally described, there are few controls on access to a beverage dispenser or other type of product dispenser in an unattended environment. When a consumer is provided with a cup, the consumer may refill the cup as many times as desired. The consumer, however, also could fill other cups and other containers with beverages. Moreover, the consumer may not pay for the beverage or other product at all. As such, there are few consumer friendly ways to limit access to those customers who have purchased beverages or to limit the number of refills to an acceptable limit in the unattended beverage dispenser environment such as those found in quick or full serve restaurants.
The lack of controlled access to a beverage dispenser thus limits the types and kinds of environments in which self-serve beverage dispensers may be operated. As an example, it may be common in an amusement park for a guest to purchase a beverage cup and be allowed to refill the cup for a lower fee or for free. Without controlled access to the beverage dispensers, however, guests at the amusement park may attempt to fill any type of cup or container as well as not even paying for the original beverage. Even if a consumer purchased a cup with a serve yourself model for refills, there also may be no way to tell if the consumer purchased the cup today or the last time the consumer was at the amusement park. As such, it may be difficult to tell if the guest is honoring the policy of purchase a beverage and getting refills during that day.
There thus may be a need to control access to a beverage dispenser. In addition, there may be a need to be able to offer unattended access to beverage dispensers in dry locations (locations that currently do not have a beverage dispenser) and new markets such as amusement parks and other places to meet the changing needs of consumers.